Mancha azul
by AnheruSoul
Summary: Todo por ese niño de tez blanca y con cara inexpresiva pero que a la vez en esos ojos azules puedo encontrar tanto y yo, una mancha roja combina con una pequeña mancha azul -no dejare que tengas a Tetsu, Bakagami- -yo no dejare que tu lo tengas, Ahomine-
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, este es mi segundo fanfic y el primero de este pareja y espero que lo disfruten.

Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece a mí, yo solo escribo este fic por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Es una historia yaoi, si no te gusta por favor no leas, disfrútenlo.

"MANCHA AZUL"

-Kagami-kun, es nuestro turno de practicar…. ¿Kagami-kun?- llamo el pequeño peliazul mientras se levantaba y volteaba a ver al mayor

Pero aquel pelirrojo no parecía haberlo escuchado, es más, estaba sumamente concentrado en sus pensamientos lo que causo que Kuroko inflara sus mejillas, gesto que había comenzado a hacer desde hace unas semanas atrás solo cuando Kagami le ignoraba. Y pensando cómo hacer para que lo notara se le ocurrió una buena idea para eso.

-¡Tai…!- iba a llamarlo por su nombre cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par de un solo golpe

-¡YO, TETSU!- se escuchó de Aomine mientras se acercaba directamente a donde estaba Kuroko sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que solo a él le dedicaba

-hola, Aomine-kun- saludo Kuroko sonriéndole de igual manera que Aomine a el -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-solo vine por ti- contesto rascándose nerviosamente la nuca y volteando un poro el rostro para que no notara su leve sonrojo –salgamos a tomar algo, Tetsu-

-¿ha?- musito Kagami saliendo de su meditación al haber oído aquellas palabras del moreno y de un solo salto se levantó automáticamente -¿Ahomine?-

-¿ah? Ah, Bakagami- respondió monótonamente Aomine mirándolo de igual manera –estabas aquí, ni siquiera lo había notado- rio burlonamente acercándose a Kuroko para rodearle los hombros con sus fuertes brazos

Kagami por su parte tenía un tic en el ojo por el movimiento de Aomine con Kuroko pero mantenía su sonrisa burlona, se acercó e instintivamente jalo del brazo a Kuroko colocándose delante de él.

-¿Kagami-kun?- llamo Kuroko un poco sorprendido por la acción del pelirrojo pero en sus adentros estaba comenzando a emocionarse

-Kuroko tiene que entrenar conmigo, Ahomine- bufo Kagami quitando su sonrisa por un gesto molesto ahora que Kuroko no le veía

-¿mmm? Tetsu es más fuerte que tú, Bakagami…. No pasa nada si se lo salta hoy y viene conmigo- respondió manteniendo esa sonrisa socarrona haciendo a un lado a Kagami y colocándose de nuevo frente a Kuroko

-pero Aomine-kun, la entrenadora me golpeara si falto- se excusó el peliazul desviando la mirada como buscando más apoyo de Kagami

-entonces yo le pediré permiso por ti, de verdad quiero que vengas conmigo- le volvió a sonreír inclinándose para quedar cara a cara

-¿Qué hace uno de la generación milagrosa aquí?- se escuchó de la entrenadora que cargaba unos papeles en sus manos -¿Por qué quieres llevarte a Kuroko-kun?-

-oh, entrenadora….se enderezo Aomine volviendo a colocar su brazos por los hombros de Kuroko –vine a llevarme a Tetsu un rato conmigo- dijo pegando más al ojiazul a su cuerpo

-mmmm….-la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido y dio una ojeada a los papeles de sus manos y suspiro pesadamente –bien, Kuroko-kun puede saltarse el entrenamiento de hoy- dijo y se dio la vuelta haciendo sonar su silbato -¡todos, a sus posiciones! ¡Incluido tú, Kagami!- lo señalo molesta

-¿Qué? ¿Va a dejar que Ahomine se lleve a Kuroko?- exclamo completamente sorprendido por la flexibilidad de la entrenadora ante la petición de Aomine

-sí, ¿y qué?- volteo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a jalarlo de la oreja –date prisa y comienza a entrenar-

Kagami solo atino a quejarse por el jalón y enojarse para sus adentros al ver como Kuroko era llevado por Aomine. Cuando el pelirrojo se volvió no pudo ver como el peliazul de Kuroko le dedico una mirada un tanto entristecida.

Listo, termine el primer capítulo –sintiéndose grande- algo corto pero sinceramente espero que les guste, saludos.

Kagami: ¡oye, tú, escritor mediocre! –jalándole una mejilla- ¿Por qué Ahomine se lleva a Kuroko desde el primer capítulo?

Soul: -apretando los ojos- ¡ow, ow, ow así va la trama!

Kagami: uum… bien, pero más te vale que no le pase nada a Kuroko –lo suelta-

Soul: hai –sobándose- bueno…. Hasta luego a todos, vamos Kagami-kun, di hasta luego

Kagami: ¿Qué? Ah….bye –volteando a otro lado-

Soul: saludos y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2: Aomine-cita 1

CHAPTER 2: Aomine-cita 1

HOLA, PRIMERO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y POR HABERME DEJADO YA LOS PRIMEROS REVIEWS A lulu.c1t4, The-Queen-Nasuda, Y A Kiryu Zero

ESPERO ACTUALIZAR DIARIO O CADA DOS DIAS :D SALUDOS

…..

-Aomine-kun… ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- exclamo Kuroko siendo abrazado aun por los hombros por el mayor

-uum…vamos al centro comercial, quiero ver una película- comento el moreno con su típica sonrisa ahora enfatizándola más al haber sido vencedor al llevarse a Kuroko con el

-bien pero primero vamos a comprar una malteada de vainilla- condiciono el menor esbozando una tierna sonrisa justamente cuando un destello del sol se encontró con su pálido rostro, haciéndolo destellar radiantemente y bajo los ojos de Aomine era la cosa más adorable y apetecible

Y como era de esperarse, el moreno estaba completamente perdido ante tan deliciosa imagen mientras su rostro era inundado por un sonrojo y una delgada línea de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Aomine-kun? ¿Me estas escuchando?- hablaba el más bajo jalando de la manga de su camisa al más alto ya habiendo notado que no le estaba prestando atención e inconscientemente volvió a repetir el mismo puchero que hacía con Kagami en la misma situación

-¿he? Aah perdona Kuroko ¿Qué dijiste?- se disculpó el moreno rascándose su mejilla despreocupadamente pero avergonzado por haberse embobado hace un momento

-decía ¿Por qué habías venido hoy y sin llamar?- repitió el menor continuando su camino hacia el local donde él y Kagami se detenían a comer

-aah…..- Aomine abrió la boca pensando una respuesta correcta, no iba a decir que solo había ido porque le dieron ganas de ver a Kuroko y de que la idea de que estuviera con Kagami aunque sea en los entrenamientos le cabreaba y mucho, de por si saber que compartían escuela y salón ya le molestaba –mmm….quería ver…. ¡estaba aburrido haha!- dijo atropelladamente fingiendo despreocupación

-ya veo- fue la respuesta del peliazul, la verdad le gustaba salir con Aomine y se había alegrado mucho al verlo recuperar su sonrisa que demostraba su amor al Basket, y su pecho había comenzado a calentarse al ver esa sonrisa que ya extrañaba desde mucho.

Cuando Kuroko esperaba fuera del local a que Aomine comprara las bebidas, se percató de que delante de la calle estaba parado Haizaki y la mirada que le dedicaba no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, esa sonrisa molesta y tétrica se ensancho más al encontrar con la mirada la figura de Kuroko y sin pensarlo cruzo la calle y se paró delante suyo.

-hey….Kuroko- dijo mirándolo hacia abajo y agachándose sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que le inquietaban -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Una cita con Aomine?- especulo levantando los ojos para tratar de ver por el cristal al moreno

-eso no te interesa- respondió cortante pero con la cortesía que llevaba su habla

-vamos Kuroko, no seas tan frio conmigo- sonrió pasando un brazo por sus hombros y se acercó a oler su cabello poniendo nervioso al menor y haciendo que volteara la cabeza en signo de su inconformidad –yo vengo a saludarte y si no es cierto que estas con Aomine….ven conmigo a algún lado- susurro en su oído manteniendo su sádica sonrisa y bajando sus labios a su oreja

-detente por favor Haizaki-kun, es molesto lo que haces- pidió Kuroko frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas usando sus manos para alejar el cuerpo de Haizaki del suyo

-¿molesto?- ahora era Haizaki quien fruncía su ceño –escúchame, Tetsuya vienes conmigo porque lo digo- le dijo subiendo su tono de voz tomándolo del brazo y apretando su agarre

-ow- se quejó Kuroko apretando sus ojos por el dolor y lo miro con ese mismo gesto –suéltame Haizaki-kun, me duele-

-¿ho? No me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que te ves cuando tu rostro tiene cara de dolor…. ¿que otras caras me puedes mostrar?- dijo acercándose con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios

-si no lo sueltas no tendrás cara alguna en el futuro, Haizaki- se escuchó de parte de Aomine quien estaba detrás de Haizaki y tenía un gesto que realmente daba miedo

-¿mm? Aomine…- se alejó Haizaki de Kuroko y se colocó detrás del menor quitando su sonrisa –pensé que estaba solo- prosiguió dándose media vuelta y retirándose sin decir nada mas

-chih, ese idiota….- bufo Aomine tocando el hombro de Kuroko y extendiéndole su malteada de vainilla –lo siento Tetsu, había mucha gente-

-no, no hay problema…gracias Aomine-kun- añadió Kuroko tomando un poco tembloroso la bebida y sonriéndole –vámonos ya ¿sí?-

Aomine solo asintió sonriéndole para darle seguridad y por el hombro volteo a ver a Haizaki que estaba en la calle siguiente sonriéndole burlonamente, ese hombre le daba mala espina desde que lo vio y estaba agradecido con Akashi por haberlo sacado del equipo, solo que en todo ese tiempo era la primera vez que veía que le insinuaba algo a Kuroko…. Realmente esperaba que esa haya sido la primera y única vez.

Llegaron al centro comercial y Aomine había decidido que mejor se la pasaran en los árcade y curioseando para distraer mejor a Kuroko de lo reciente, y como Kuroko había aceptado fueron primero a un juego donde se trataba de disparar a zombies, la pistolas eran grandes y pesaban para alguien como Kuroko.

El moreno había estado riendo y sonriendo bastante feliz por el simple hecho de estar junto a Kuroko y de lo tierno que se veía enojado por no poder cargar el arma como Aomine, definitivamente amaba a Kuroko, él era su sombra, y tomando como ejemplo el sol y el cielo…..ni siquiera sabía porque se le ocurrió ese ejemplo pero bueno, en palabras de Kuroko, Aomine era su luz como el sol y Kuroko la sombra, en este caso él era el cielo que sostenía al sol, inmenso y hermoso, limpio y puro y que cubría todo el mundo, como una mancha pura y cálida, a veces oscura y tormentosa pero siempre radiante, Aomine se sentía poderoso teniendo a Kuroko a su lado, la existencia de aquel chico le había enseñado muchas cosas, habían vivido muchas cosas, malas y buenas y por todo eso se había enamorado de e, amaba con toda su existencia a Kuroko y esperaba que aquel chico llegara a sentir algo igual como el.

…..

Soul: termineeeeee –estirándose-

Aomine: hey, ¿Por qué carajos salió Haizaki? –sonriendo cabreado-

Soul: eh….se me ocurrió de la nada –con la cara azul y sonrisa nerviosa-

Aomine: ah….te perdono solo porque Tetsu se quedó conmigo –suspirando y sonriendo al recordar-

Soul: ¡Aominecchi se sonrojo!- grita señalando un leve sonrojo-

Aomine: ¡ah! ¡Cállate, ojiazul enano!- tapándole la boca-

Soul: ¡no me digas enano! ¡Es como si le dijeras a Kurokocchi lo mismo!- se enoja y mueve las manos alejándose de Aomine-

Aomine se queda en shock y el otro aprovecha para escapar.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, saludos y gracias de nuevo


	3. Chapter 3: Aomine-cita 2

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN MUCHO, mari-chan NO PUDE RESPONDER TU COMENTARIO PORQUE NO ME SALIO LA OPCION (QUE RARO) AL IGUAL QUE EL COMENTARIO DE Guest, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES GUSTE Y ESPERO EMPEZAR A HACERLOS MAS LARGOS OuO

…

"Aomine-cita 2"

Después de haber estado jugando un buen rato en los disparos, Aomine pidió ir a jugar a la pista de baile, Kuroko acepto y se dirigieron al nombrado juego, el ojiazul dijo que solo iba a mirar porque no se creía bueno para el juego y se colocó al borde de donde se pueden sostener al jugar. Los movimientos de Aomine se parecían a los que hacia jugando Basket, eran fuertes, precisos, agiles y hermosos. Las luces del juego combinaban perfectamente con los movimientos y la figura de Aomine, su cuerpo se bañaba bajo las luces de colores solo logrando que se viera sensual, sexy y provocativo. Y dicho eso, atrajo automáticamente las miradas de las chicas que se encontraban por ahí, haciendo que en menos de 5 segundos ya estuviera una bola de chicas soltando corazones y palabras como "kya, que guapo" y esos comentarios empezaban a molestarle a Kuroko y lo hacían bajar la mirada frunciendo levemente su ceño, justamente cuando Aomine rodo los ojos para no chocar miradas con ninguna de las chicas y mirar a Kuroko.

-¿Tetsu?- lo llamo al notar como su rostro decaía y como sus cabellos azules le tapaban los ojos no podía verlos -¿pasa algo?- volvió a llamarlo deteniendo su baile

-¿eh? ¿Qué?- exclamo Kuroko levantando en un respingo el rostro y encontrándose con la mirada azul marino de Aomine

-¿te sientes bien?- cuestiono Aomine con un tono de preocupación en su voz, a lo mejor Kuroko si se había espantado con lo sucedido con Haizaki y aun no se tranquilizaba por completo –ven, Tetsu- dijo tomándolo de la mano delicadamente y jalándolo para llevárselo

Las chicas bufaron molestas por la partida del moreno y otras exclamaban emocionadas el que Aomine haya tomado la mano de Kuroko con dulzura y se sonrojaban, pero todos comentarios pasaron desapercibidos para el moreno, el solo tenía mente para Kuroko y ahora mismo importaba que el menor se sintiera bien.

Salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron a una cancha de Basket, donde Kuroko y Kagami solían practicar, Aomine vio a unos chicos jugando y vio a otros sentados en una banca botando un segundo balón, se dirigió a ellos y le pidió prestado su balón, los chicos se lo dieron y volvió con Kuroko sonriéndole y mostrándole el balón. El otro chico le sonrió en respuesta y se colocó en pose para jugar. Ciertamente, Kuroko había mejorado notoriamente en su forma de jugar y le daba muy buena pelea el solo a Aomine aunque a falta de altura luego no alcanzaba a encestar de cerca, también tenía mucho que ellos no jugaban juntos y eso les hacía sentir más adrenalina. Aomine se movía con la fuerza que siempre lo había caracterizado y rápidamente, giraba sus talones y esquivaba ágilmente a Kuroko y de un fuerte y alto salto encestaba quedándose colgado de la cesta. En cambio Kuroko ya empezaba a jadear, era curioso que durante un partido fuera tan fuerte y resistente y en entrenamientos se cansara más rápido. En una de las vueltas que Kuroko dio creyó ver a Haizaki mirándolo desde la calle contraria y eso le provoco un estremecimiento de miedo, su tobillo se dobló y cayó de lado golpeándose en el hombro.

-¡Tetsu!- exclamo Aomine sorprendido por la repentina caída de Kuroko y se agacho para observar que estuviera bien -¿estás bien?-

-ah….- musito Kuroko sentándose en el piso y tomando su hombro adolorido –ow…me golpee el hombro- se quejó cerrando un ojo suyo como prueba

-¡KUROKO!- se escuchó de Kagami a lo lejos y cuando voltearon los dos pudieron ver al pelirrojo acercarse apresuradamente con su mochila de la escuela

"Aah…..Bakagami" pensó Aomine con una vena saliéndose de su frente, perfecto momento para aparecerse, es pelirrojo molesto iba a arruinar su cita con Kuroko.

-¿estás bien?- exclamo Kagami preocupado y ayudo a levantarse al menor con mucho cuidado –Ahomine, ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?- le reclamo frunciendo el ceño

-¿ah? ¡Porque carajos me culpas a mí, Bakagami!- le devolvió el reclamo empujándolo y tomando del brazo a Kuroko –estas arruinando nuestro partido, vete- le dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que se alejara

-¿haa?- exclamo tomando del otro brazo a Kuroko y jalándolo hacia el –Kuroko es mi sombra, él debe jugar y practicar conmigo- siguió hablando tocando con su mano la cabeza de Kuroko recargándola en su pecho

-¿haa? ¡Tetsu fue mi sombra primero, así que sigue siendo mío!- exclamo Aomine mirando a Kagami molesto y jalo a Kuroko hacia el así como Kagami lo había hecho –piérdete Bakagami-

- piérdete tu Ahomine, déjame a Kuroko, él es….- exclamo Kagami

-¡ME DUELE!- exclamo Kuroko molesto al ser jalado pero con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas –suéltenme, por favor-

-wah perdón, Kuroko- se disculpó Kagami apenado por su comportamiento y por casi reclamar a Kuroko como suyo en el sentido de pareja a pesar de que no lo eran.

-Tetsu, ¿te duele?- pregunto Aomine ignorando a Kagami y tocando levemente el hombro del peliazul

-un poco pero no te preocupes Aomine-kun, estaré bien, será mejor que me vaya a casa, gracias por todo me divertí mucho- se despidió cortésmente sonriéndole e inclinando un poco su cabeza como respeto y miro a Kagami –nos vemos, Kagami-kun- dicho eso, se marcho

Después de que los dos chicos se quedaron observando hasta que perdieron de vista al peliazul, Aomine estaba preocupado de la lesión del menor pero confiaba en el…."ah, debí haberlo acompañado a su casa" pensó e l moreno dándose un golpe mental. Y lo mismo pensó Kagami, había sido estúpido haber desperdiciado esa excelente oportunidad de estar a solas con Kuroko y hacer algo lindo por él.

-no dejare que tengas a Tetsu, Bakagami- se escuchó de parte de Aomine, quien lo miraba serio y con el ceño fruncido

-yo no dejare que tú lo tengas, Ahomine- dijo Kagami imitando su ceño haciéndolo serio y decisivo –quiero a Kuroko y no dejare que lo vuelvas a lastimar-

Aomine frunció más su ceño al escuchar lo último y sonrió en el proceso.

-eh…yo también quiero a Tetsu y lo pasado ya lo hemos solucionado él y yo, y el que mejor tiene oportunidades de ser querido….no, de ser amado por el soy yo- dijo sonriendo y dándose media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse –tu no conoces a Tetsu tanto como yo, hasta otra- y se marcho

-tch, Ahomine ya verás que ganare yo- bufo tronando la boca en un gesto molesto y se marchó también dejando la cancha sola, o eso era lo que creía

-hoo…. ¿así que Aomine y Kagami aman a Tetsuya? Que interesante….- se escuchó burlonamente de Haizaki saliendo de entre la otra entrada de la cancha –Tetsuya…. Es mío, idiotas- bufo con un gesto de ira tronando la lata que había en sus manos

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN EL INSTITUTO SEIRIN

-buenas- saludo Kagami entrando por la puerta del aula -¿mm? ¿Y Kuroko?- pregunto mirando el asiento vacío del nombrado

-Aah, está en el gimnasio- le respondió Hyuga desde la puerta

-¡sempai!- exclamo Kagami y se acercó -¿Qué hace aquí y porque Kuroko esta allá?-

-la entrenadora lo llamo para tratar un asunto- respondió dándose la vuelta –no tardara, así que tu quédate aquí-

-ossu- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y regresando a su asiento para sentarse

Kuroko había estado en su mente toda la noche, se preguntó si estaba bien, si le dolía aun su lesión….ah sí, estaba herido ¿Cómo estará hoy? ¿Le seguirá doliendo? Ojala la loca entrenadora no lo esté forzando a entrenar y conociendo al peliazul no le dirá de su lesión, y el recuerdo de Aomine con él en una ¿cita? Nooo, eso no había sido una cita, no, claro que no.

Mientras Kagami pensaba en todo eso, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y no presto atención a la clase y por eso, fue regañado.

….

Kagami: -le da un zape a Soul- ¡idiota, hiciste que Kuroko se lastimara!

Soul: ¡no se golpeó duro, deja de pegarme! –Se quita- y agradece que saliste en este capitulo

Kagami: tch –se calla y se sienta dándole la espalda-

Soul: muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero les guste, saludos :D


	4. Lo que una estrella esconde

MANCHA AZUL CAP. 4

UNA DISCULPA, NO IBA A SUBIR EL CAPITULO HOY PORQUE HUBO UN PLEITO MUY GRANDE EN MI CASA Y ANDABA MUY DECAIDO PERO EN UN RATO DE REFLEXION A CAUSA DE ESO ME LLEGO INSPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR EL CAP. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO PUDE RESPONDER TU COMENTARIO PORQUE NO ME SALIO LA OPCION PERO TE AGRADESCO TU TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.

…

"Lo que una estrella esconde y otro esconde la estrella"

COMO KUROKO:

El día de ayer había sido bastante inusual, Kagami-kun se había portado extraño…primero me ignoraba más de la cuenta, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos más de la cuenta y cuando llego Aomine-kun también se había portado extraño, extraño….se negaba a que Aomine-kun me llevara con el pero eso era normal por el entrenamiento pero no que me juntara a su pecho, eso fue lo extraño, podía sentir su calor y su corazón latir apresurado y sin darme cuenta….me resulto agradable y reconfortante esa sensación hasta que sentí como Aomine-kun me jalo hacia el en la misma pose pero más brusca y sofocante. El corazón de Aomine-kun no latía tan apresurado como el de Kagami-kun pero lo hacía, su calor y su aroma me daban nostalgia pero también, inconscientemente me traían recuerdos dolorosos a pesar de que ese asunto ya estaba arreglado con Aomine-kun y los demás de la generación milagrosa, estar en el pecho de cada uno de ellos me provoco sensaciones similares pero a la vez tan distintas. Con Kagami-kun fue agradable, cálido, me sonrojo y me causo un extraño calor en mi pecho…puedo jurar que sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo pálido e instintivamente sonreí. Con Aomine-kun fue también agradable, nostálgico, un poco estrujante pero también me transmitió calidez y ese calor en mi pecho, pero de un solo golpe.

Y que Aomine-kun me pidiera ir con él a un lado me tomo por sorpresa, una parte de mí se alegraba de que volviera a ser como antes aunque sea un poco, que sonriera como antes y jugara confiando en los demás como antes….cuando era su sombra. Pero no me esperaba que Haizaki-kun volviera a aparecer, siempre me había molestado su forma de ser pero trataba de evitarlo, cuando estaba en ojos de todos se portaba arrogante y molesto pero cuando solo no encontrábamos nosotros dos era completamente diferente.

FLASHBACK

_-hey, Kuroko…. __espera- dijo Haizaki deteniendo el andar de Kuroko, tomándolo por el hombro con una de sus manos –juega conmigo- pidió más bien ordenando con esa sonrisa socarrona que lo caracterizaba _

_-no puedo Haizaki-kun, debo llevar esto que me pidió Akashi-kun al gimnasio- se excusó el menor con su monótona expresión en el rostro –será luego o pídeselo a alguien más- dijo y se dio la vuelta_

_-hey….parece que no escuchaste bien, yo no quiero jugar con NADIE más, yo quiero jugar CONTIGO- levanto la voz tomando a Kuroko de la muñeca apretando su agarre hasta causar que el menor soltara los papeles que llevaba en su mano_

_-Haizaki-kun me duele, suéltame por favor- pidió cortésmente frunciendo su ceño levemente _

_-si juegas conmigo te soltare- dijo inclinando su rostro lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos –no te soltare si me dices que no, te apretare hasta que digas que si- sonrió apretando un poco mas _

_-Haiza….- iba a replicar pero fue callado por la boca de Haizaki que se acercó a su cuello en un instante _

_-ssh, me pregunto si tu piel será tan suave como me imagino- dijo sonriendo de forma diferente a lo habitual, esa sonrisa no traía nada bueno, daba miedo y fue mayor cuando el más alto lo aprisiono contra la pared y coló una de sus manos por debajo de su pantalón _

_Kuroko estaba bastante shockeado y no pudo responder ante sus movimientos hasta que sintió como la mano de Shougo se movió jalando el resorte de su pantalón y comenzaba a bajar, rápidamente el peliazul lo impidió agarrando esa mano con la propia, claro, la que estaba libre._

_-mmm…. ¿crees que puedes negarte?- le sonrió con esa misma sonrisa y dio una lamida al cuello blanquecino del menor provocándole un respingo –Tetsuya…- _

_-¡TETSUYA!- se escuchó a lo lejos e inmediatamente Haizaki soltó su agarre y se dio media vuelta en la esquina no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa tenebrosa a Kuroko y colocando su dedo índice en sus labios dando la señal de silencio_

_-Tetsuya, ¿Por qué tardas tanto en traer eso?- cuestiono Akashi tomando de las manos de Kuroko los papeles y deteniendo su habla -¿paso algo? Estas temblando- comento mirando el cuerpo de Kuroko temblar levemente y su mirada baja _

_-no…lo siento, me distraje- dijo y agacho un poco su cabeza a modo de disculpa y se marchó a paso apresurado hacia los baños _

_-mmm….- Akashi lo vio marcharse y entrecerró sus ojos hacia la esquina en donde se había ido Haizaki _

_Después de eso, Haizaki buscaba los momentos exactos en donde se pudiera quedar a solas con Kuroko pero siempre el capitán tenia a Kuroko haciendo algo y cuando lo creía lograr, paso que fue expulsado del equipo y furioso se marchó._

_Aun así, la obsesión que tenía por Kuroko y que ni el sabía porque había surgido comenzó a aumentar y cuando volvieron a encontrarse de nuevo en la calle comprendió que no iba a desaparecer hasta que tuviera lo que quisiera. _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

NARRACION NORMAL

Después de haber conversado con la entrenadora sobre el entrenamiento y su condición física, claro que no le había comentado de que se había caído el día de ayer, volvió al aula y observo como Kagami estaba apuntando y prestando atención, lo que era extraño, casi andabas durmiéndose en clase o jugando con la pluma en sus dedos. Se sentó y Kagami dejo de escribir para saludarlo, con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano, Kuroko le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a anotar en su cuaderno.

Así paso el día en la escuela, Kuroko espero a Kagami a la salida, no habría entrenamiento hoy asique podrían ir a casa a descansar o dar una vuelta por ahí, y Kuroko estaba cansado y le dolía su hombro pero había cedido a la petición de Kagami para pasar por una malteada y un refresco, le había extrañado que el pelirrojo no dijera "una malteada de vainilla para ti y una montaña de hamburguesas para mi" y cuando le pregunto su única respuesta fue "aaah…es que te gustan mucho y no tengo muchas ganas de comerme unas hamburguesas" pero aceptaba que había sido un gesto lindo de parte del pelirrojo darle prioridad a él.

-listo, perdona a espera- se disculpó Kagami y le extendió la mano a Kuroko esquivando su mirada –dámela….- pidió nerviosamente

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el peliazul mirando su mano extendida

-tu mochila…dámela- dijo intentando sonar despreocupado

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Kuroko sorprendido por la petición del pelirrojo

-tu hombro…. ¿estas herido no? ¿Te duele no? Dámela, la cargare por ti- dijo moviendo nerviosamente los dedos de su mano y rascando su mejilla con las otra

Kuroko le dedico una sonrisa tímida con un igual de tímido "gracias" y le entrego su mochila, comenzaron a caminar primero con un silencio como de 5 minutos hasta que numero 2 empezó a ladrar pidiendo atención, luego llegaron al sitio donde comían y una vez con sus respectivas bebidas en mano prosiguieron a caminar a sus casas. La casa de Kuroko quedaba antes que la de Kagami así que el pelirrojo lo acompaño hasta su casa y se despidió con una sonrisa bastante tierna.

-buenas noches Kuroko- dijo Kagami dulcemente dándole su mochila y se agacho para depositar un tímido y leve beso en su frente –cuídate, hasta mañana- dijo eso y se marchó apresuradamente

-ah….- Kuroko bajo la mirada sonrojado y toco su frente donde Kagami había besado –buenas noches, Kagami-kun-

-Tetsuya….- se escuchó detrás del menor

Kuroko volteo y sus ojos se abrieron en una gran sorpresa y poco a poco su rostro era inundado por un palpable miedo.

_CONTINUARA_

…_._

Soul: gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos n_n


	5. Ensombreciendo la sombra

MANCHA AZUL CAP. 5

PERDONEN POR NO SUBIR AYER, APROVECHO PARA CONTARLES QUE TUVE UN SUEÑO BIEN GRACIOSO Y GENIAL, SOÑE QUE ESTABA COMO EN UNA TIPO CUIDAD PUEBLO Y A LOS CHICOS DE 17 NOS RECLUTABAN PARA ENTRENAR Y PELEAR…..ADIVINEN CON QUE…. ¡TITANEEEES! XD JAJA Y HASTA SALIA YO USANDO EL EQUIPO 3D OC OMO SE ESCRIBA JAJA FUE GENIAL Y YYY MATE UN TITA GRANDOTE PERO EL FINAL FUE RARO PORQUE DECIAN QUE ME BUSCABAN LOS TITANES Y YO NOO Y AHÍ ME DESPERTE JAJA, OH SI TAMBIEN EMPEZE A ESCRIBIR UN FIC SOBRE AKACCHIN Y KUROCCHIN Y PROXIMAMENTE LO SUBIRE, SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO NUEVO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU TIEMPO PARA LEER.

…..

"Ensombreciendo la sombra"

EN SEIRIN

Kagami caminaba a paso tambaleante y chocaba de vez en cuando con las paredes de los pasillos o contra algún estudiante que en vez de reclamarle algo salían corriendo, el tigre de Seirin tenía una cara de los más extraña, sus ojos tenían un brillo como de estrellas de color carmesí, sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados, sus mejillas tenían un color rojo fuego y sus cejas estaban completamente fruncidas, ¿Qué clase de gesto era ese? Y sumándole el movimiento de su cuerpo, pareciendo muñeco de trapo colgándole las manos, era una escena bastante inusual pero la mayoría de los estudiantes lo interpreto con el duro entrenamiento al que eran sometidos los miembros del club de Basket a manos de la entrenadora. Aunque estaban completamente equivocados.

"maldición, ayer bese a Kuroko y salí huyendo, soy tan idiota aaag…. aunque fue en la frente, según eso es símbolo de protección ¿cierto? No se molestó ¿cierto? Y si lo hiso…. Ira con Ahomine y ese idiota me lo quitara ¿cierto? Y si Kuroko me odia nunca lo conquistare ¿cierto? Aaag joder, joder que estúpido soy, me tuve que haber declarado ayer, ahora si concuerdo con el apodo que me dio Ahomine, Bakagami.

-hey, Bakagami ¿sabes que le paso a Kuroko-kun?- se escuchó de parte de Riko quien lo había tomado de una oreja jalándolo hacia ella y así, obligándolo a salir de sus pensamientos autodestructivos

-ow, ow eso duele entrenadora, ¿ah? ¿Le paso algo?- exclamo Kagami dejando de quejarse para mirar a la chica con preocupación

-Kuroko-kun llego esta mañana diciendo que no iba a poder asistir a la práctica por esta semana y además llego con un vendaje en la mano que de seguro no sabe que me di cuenta de eso-le respondió frunciendo el ceño y colocando su mano bajo su barbilla a modo pensativo –pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, si es por una lesión no hay problema pero no me parece que sea por eso que quiere ausentarse, bueno, debo irme, Bakagami cuídalo -

-supongo que aún le duele su hombro…..espere, dijo que el vendaje lo traía en la mano pero ahí no estaba herido- exclamo volteando hacia la entrenadora pero esta ya se había ido

Kuroko estaba herido en su mano había dicho la chica pero como el mismo había visto ese no era la verdadera zona de daño, decidió preguntarlo y a paso apresurado llego al aula, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un peliazul recogiendo sus cosas e inclinarse ante el profesor con un "disculpe y gracias"

-¿Kuroko?- exclamo sorprendido el pelirrojo y cuando el ojiazul se topó con él la mirada que le dedico no le gusto -¿te sientes mal?- le pregunto deteniéndolo por el hombro –maestro, acompañare a Kuroko a la salida- dijo y sin esperar la aprobación del sensei se llevó a Kuroko

El pelirrojo tigre tenía la mano de Kuroko dulcemente sostenida, ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que llegaron a la entrada, Kagami volteo a ver al mejor y efectivamente había un vendaje en la mano contraria del chico, frunció levemente el ceño y la tomo entre las suyas ante la expectante mirada ojiazul de Tetsuya.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto buscando que lo mirara a los ojos pero aquel contacto solo duro unos segundos -¿Kuroko, te lastimaste ayer?- volvió a preguntar

-sí, me caí de las escaleras, no te preocupes Kagami-kun- le sonrió y se inclinó levemente haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara su mano herida –hasta luego-

-¡espera, Kuroko!- exclamo deteniendo al menor y bajando la mirada –uumm…esto…tu sabes… ¿t-te molesto q-que t-te besara?- tartamudeo nervioso y con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas

Kuroko no dijo nada y eso le preocupo al más alto, alzo su mirada y sintió como unas pálidas y pequeñas manos lo jalaban del cuello de su uniforme y luego sintió como unos suaves y pálidos labios se estampaban con los suyos, Kuroko le había besado y era un beso torpe, inexperto y tímido, y cuando el menor se iba a separar no lo dejo y lo tomo de su cadera y su rostro para jalarlo y volverlo a besar, ahora el beso era demandante y Kagami lo apretaba contra sí.

Cuanto había deseado probar esos suaves labios, tener ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, acariciar ese suave y azul cabello, y que el menor correspondiera ante ese profundo deseo le hacía más feliz de lo que ya estaba, y aprovechando ese momento, coló su lengua dentro de la boca del menor y profundizando el beso de esa manera, Kuroko intento corresponder el demandante beso como pudo y se separaron en busca de aire, se miraron sonrojados y jadeando, Kagami volvió a besarlo levemente y se separó para abrazarlo.

Kuroko le sonrió de una forma tan dulce, pero aquella sonrisa transmitía más de lo que aparentaba.

-gracias por todo, Taiga- le volvió a sonreír y lo abrazo por el cuello estirándose lo más que le permitían su estatura y beso su frente dulcemente

-Kuroko yo….- iba a decirle que lo amaba pero el menor se soltó del agarre y corrió lo más que le daban sus piernas, dejando a Kagami con la palabra en la boca pero sonrojado –che, Kuroko entonces me….corresponde- dijo sonriendo y rascando su cabeza manteniendo esa sonrisa

Pero lo que Kagami no sabía era que Kuroko se había marchado hecho un mar de lágrimas pero no era por el hecho de que el pelirrojo y el hayan compartido un beso de esa magnitud y el pequeño estuviera arrepentido, era algo mucho más serio. Kuroko está herido, pero no era por la razón que había dicho, no podía contárselo a alguien más y el sufrimiento del silencio era demasiado para una sola persona.

Kuroko corría tapándose la cara y las lágrimas con una sola mano, en ese momento agradecía pasar desapercibido para los demás y que ninguno notara su presencia, evito a toda persona que pudiera chocar con él y siguió llorando, cuando empezó a llover no le importo y siguió corriendo, en ese momento….fue como si todo el mundo no existiera, el solo seguía corriendo. Al llegar a el parque donde solía practicar se detuvo, para ser preciso en el centro de la cancha y volvió su mirada al cielo, sus pálidas mejillas empañadas por lágrimas y el sonrojo que conllevaba llorar, las frías gotas de la lluvia caían intensamente sobre todo su cuerpo, sus ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo y sus cabellos a su frente y caían por sus mejillas mezclándose con las lágrimas de Tetsuya, cayo de rodillas y después hacia adelante apoyándose en sus antebrazos, comenzó a sollozar con ganas y a gimotear, se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y los acaricio levemente, sintiendo aun los tibios labios de Taiga en ellos. Se reincorporo y se cubrió de la lluvia debajo de la parada del camión, saco su teléfono celular, tecleo un número y espero a que sonara.

¡Oh, Tetsu! se escuchó del otro lado de la línea un alegre Aomine

-….Daiki….- susurro débilmente y con la voz entrecortada tomando por sorpresa al moreno

¿Pasa algo, Tetsu? pregunto después del momentáneo shock al escuchar su primer nombre de los labios del peliazul

Kuroko no respondió, solo apretó los labios ahogando las palabras en ellos y apretó la mano que estaba colocada en su pecho, Aomine lo noto perfectamente, no por nada lo conocía mejor que nadie, frunció el ceño mientras pensaba eso.

¿Dónde estás? Voy por ti dijo firmemente ya parándose de su sofá donde estaba segundos antes

-no, quiero ir a tu casa- contesto ya con un poco más de valor en su voz colgando en el proceso sin dejarle al moreno tiempo de responder

Tiempo después, el timbre de la casa de Aomine sonó y al abrir se encontró con un Kuroko bañado de la cabeza a los pies y con su móvil fuertemente apretado en sus manos, Aomine ya tenía preparada una toalla y con ella envolvió a Kuroko y tomándolo de la mano delicadamente lo llevo a su habitación, lo sentó en su cama y se dirigió a su closet, saco una camiseta larga de color blanco y un pantalón de color azul marino y se los estiro.

-toma, cámbiate en el baño si gustas, iré a preparar algo de comer- le dijo sonriéndole cálidamente y retirándose

Una vez solo, Kuroko se limpió las gotas de lluvia de su rostro con la toalla y comenzó a desvestirse para cambiarse y colgó su ropa en el tubo de la ducha para que se secara, bajo con la toalla aun sobre su cabello y sonrió al ver a Aomine batallando con la estufa. Después de ayudar a al moreno a calentar agua para él te, se sentaron delante del televisor para cenar.

-Tetsu, no voy a preguntarte que paso porque sé que no me dirás pero quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hablar con alguien puedes venir a mí, yo siempre estará aquí para escucharte- le dijo rascando su mejilla derecha con si índice y mirando hacia un punto muerto en la pared

-gracias, Daiki….- le respondió sonriéndole dulcemente

Aomine quedo embelesado por tan bella sonrisa y cayendo ante sus impulsos se acercó al menor y le arrebato la taza de té de sus manos y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del menor ante la sorprendida mirada azulada de Kuroko, y sin más le beso. Fue un beso experto y profundo, las mejillas del peliazul se pintaron rápidamente de rojo y cerró los ojos.

Aomine se separó al cabo de unos minutos y miro a Tetsuya, este lo miraba sonrojado y con sus delgados brazos abrazo al moreno por el cuello, Daiki se sorprendió por la acción del menor pero correspondió el abrazo.

-gracias por todo, Aomine-kun- le repitió lo mismo que al tigre y dicho eso beso la frente del moreno y se levantó –debo irme, gracias por las ropas, ¿podrías llevármelas mañana al gimnasio por favor?-

-no hay problema, pero ¿estarás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- sugirió el moreno levantándose y siguiendo a Kuroko hacia la puerta

-no te preocupes, estaré bien- dijo despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano y una vez que salió de la casa comenzó a correr

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Kagami caminaba nuevamente como el día anterior pero ahora con un motivo mucho más fuerte, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro y su cara entera tenía el mismo color que su cabello y la idea de que el peliazul estuviera en el salón hacia palpitar más su corazón, y comenzó a pensar que cosas debía decirle de nuevo. Pero al abrir la puerta corrediza no vio de nuevo al peliazul.

Espero en el pasillo a ver si el peliazul llegaba pero su espera fue detenida por un regaño del profesor a que se sentara, paso el tiempo en la escuela todo normalmente y llego la hora de entrenar.

-¿y Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami barriendo todo el gimnasio con la mirada buscando la figura del fantasma

-¿Qué no recuerdas que dijo que durante la semana no iba a venir a entrenar?- le recordó la entrenadora con un tic en el ojo –Bakagami-

-ah, es cierto- dijo un poco desanimado y comenzó a entrenar como habitualmente lo hacia

Al terminar la práctica del día, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par dando entrada al as de la kiseki no sedai, quien traía en sus manos el uniforme de Kuroko perfectamente doblado en sus manos. Y un gesto de furia en su rostro.

CONTINUARA

….

MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, HASTA LUEGO :D


	6. Por un cálido azul

MANCHA AZUL CAP 6

LES AGRADESCO PROFUNDAMENTE TODO SU APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO HASTA AHORA, SIGO CON EL INPEDIMENTO DE PODER RESPONDER ALGUNOS REVIEWS PERO LOS LEO TODOS, ESO ES CIERTO. SIN MAS LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y TAMBIEN NO OLVIDEN VER EL CAPITULO NUEVO DE KNB 2ª TEMPORADA :D

….

"Por un cálido azul"

-Ahomine, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Taiga comenzando a fruncir el ceño al ver entrar al moreno con un gesto de ira mal contenida y noto un ligero detalle -¿Por qué traes un uniforme de Seirin?- le cuestiono señalando con el dedo el uniforme en manos de Aomine

Daiki no dijo nada y se dirigió a paso firme y fuerte hacia el tigre de Seirin plantándosele en plena cara, el moreno apretaba la mandíbula con furia, parecía que quería decir algo pero aquella presión en sus dientes se lo impedía. Taiga le miro esperando algún tipo de palabra, gruñido si quiera y hasta estaba preparándose para recibir algún golpe o algo así, conociendo al tigre que era demasiado lento para captar la mayoría de las cosas, tampoco captaba que Aomine estaba sosteniendo con fuerza el pequeño uniforme en sus manos y estas temblaban apretándolo.

-Tetsu….- musito con esfuerzo aun conteniendo la ira y le restregó el uniforme en el pecho al pelirrojo

-¡que carajos! ¿Por qué me lanzas es…?- se calló abruptamente al observar detenidamente el uniforme y desdoblándolo para observarlo mejor -¿Qué diablos? ¡Es el uniforme de Kuroko!- exclamo extasiado y agitando el conjunto con sus dos manos

-¡ya lo sé, idiota! ¡Fíjate bien en el!- le exigió Aomine sin mirarlo aún, con la cabeza agachada y con la misma ira de hace unos momentos -¡fíjate bien, imbécil!-

-¿Por qué carajos me estas gritando, idiota?- le reclamo el pelirrojo mientras le quitaba la mirada al moreno para posarla en el uniforme -¿Qué diablos es esto?- musito incrédulo

Los demás miembros del club miraban la conversación de aquellos dos chicos como algo normal hasta que la mirada de Kagami los dejo atónitos, los ojos del tigre estaban completamente abiertos en señal de sorpresa, sus labios se habían deformado en una mueca ente la sorpresa y la tartamudez, su piel había tornado un tono tan pálido como el de la piel de Kuroko e incluso más pálido, pero aquella mirada era nada comparado a las sorpresas que antes había vivido, sus manos temblaban violentamente sosteniendo el pequeño uniforme en ellas y lo junto a su cara unos momentos.

-¿Kagami? ¿Pasa algo malo?- se acercó Kiyoshi por atrás con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro

-Kuroko… necesito ir por el- musito lo suficientemente alto para que el castaño lo escuchara – ¿Por qué ese idiota…no me dijo nada?- continuo temblando a la par que hablaba

-¿he?- dijo Teppei sorprendido y se inclinó para ver el rostro del tigre pero la prenda en su rostro se lo impedía, con sus mano jalo un poco de la manda de las ropas y esta dejo ver varias manchas de sangre en ella, el castaño se quedó extasiado -¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Qué pasa, Kiyoshi?- se acercó Hyuga seguido por Riko y cuando el pelinegro iba a tomar también la manga del conjunto negro el castaño se lo impidió juntándoselo todo a la cara del tigre

-jaja no pasa nada, es solo que Kagami debe ir a llevárselo a Kuroko, ¿no hay problema?- dijo palpando con gracia la espalda del pelirrojo y después mirar a Riko con suplica escrita en sus ojos y al parecer la chica comprendió eso

-bien, salúdame a ese idiota- respondió la chica desviando la mirada y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el pelirrojo se marchara

Oyendo esas palabras, el tigre levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido y arranco pasando a Aomine y saliendo a la velocidad de la luz sin decir siquiera una palabra a nadie más que al moreno.

-"Aomine, gracias por decirme"- le susurro y solo el as de la kiseki no sedai lo pudo escuchar

A pesar de eso, el moreno con el mismo gesto de ira de antes dio la vuelta también y salió rápidamente del gimnasio siguiendo al tigre no sin antes darle una mirada de agradecimiento al castaño, este le sonrió y le hiso una seña de que se marchara. El pelirrojo corría a toda marcha hacia la entrada del colegio y rebusco entre sus bolsillos un poco de cambio, la angustia que tenía dentro lo empezaba a carcomer y lo que quería era ir a la casa del peli azul y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y eso de correr solo aumentaba la angustia, por eso iba a tomar un taxi. Hasta se sorprendió de que su cabeza se enfriara durante unos segundos para pensar algo así.

-¡espera, idiota!- se escuchó a lo lejos de parte de Aomine quien ya lo había alcanzado –Tetsu no está en casa, yo vengo de ahí- explico soltando aire comprimido en sus pulmones y deteniendo el taxi

-¿ah? ¿Y hablaste con Kuroko? ¿Está bien? - pregunto el tigre agarrando al as del cuello de la camisa y moviéndolo a modo de desesperación

-¡suéltame, idiota! ¡Así no puedo hablar!- le grito dándole un manotazo para que lo soltara y abrir la puerta del taxi que ya se había detenido enfrente de ellos –sube, en el camino te explico-

Durante el camino, Aomine le fue explicando a Kagami que la noche anterior el peliazul había ido a su casa empapado y le había dado asilo y una muda de ropa, que habían cenado y después sin decir más se había marchado a toda prisa, los dos compararon las palabras que les había dicho a cada uno el peliazul, incluso Kagami le había restregado que el fantasma le había besado por decisión propia contraria a la de Aomine, quien había besado al menor y no al revés. Pero cayeron en la cuenta que Kuroko los había tratado como si fuese la última vez que se verían, inclusive les había dedicado palabras que indirectamente significaban adiós, y que mejor confirmación que haya dejado atrás su actitud gélida y haya accedido a besar a taiga y recibir un beso de Aomine sin enojarse o algo parecido. A los dos algo no les cuadraba, y más cuando el tigre le conto al moreno sobre la supuesta lesión que cargaba Kuroko a lo que el otro contesto que no había visto ninguna venda en el cuerpo del menor, pero que al recoger las ropas del fantasma del baño había notado las manchas rojas en el cuello, un brazo y en lo bajo de la espalda, y al sospechar de que fuera ciertamente sangre había buscado en el pantalón también y las había encontrado pero en menor cantidad. Y tomando un poco del ejemplo de Akashi opto por mirar alrededor del baño buscando indicios que le demostraran que estaba equivocado, pero encontró una ligera mancha de sangre en el cesto de basura por lo que se asomó en el bote pero no noto nada extraño….eso, "busca en donde menos esperes y encontraras lo que menos esperabas" había recordado las palabras del emperador y volteo el vote y lo soltó completamente extasiado…resulto que hasta abajo del bote, ocultos con más pedazos de papel arrugado, habían pedazos de papel llenos de sangre, y no había solo uno si no varios. Taiga no se esperaba eso, Kuroko estaba herido y al parecer era serio pero ¿Por qué? Una herida como la de su hombro solo era un golpe que no había sangrado, y la de su mano…si Aomine decía que no tenía ninguna venda en su mano era imposible que de ahí saliera esa sangre… ¿entonces de donde estaba herido? Kuroko se las iba a ver con él, no había dicho nada de nada y esas palabras solo hacían preocupar más al tigre.

Aomine, individualmente, pensaba el mismo asunto pero con diferentes teorías, y entre todas las suposiciones que se le vinieron a la cabeza le llego la imagen molesta de Haizaki Shougo. Solo basto ese pensamiento para que algo comenzara a retorcerse dentro de forma violenta y fría, la angustia se había convertido en miedo y algo dentro su pecho dolía.

-Tetsu….- musito apretando el puño de su mano con ira e impotencia

Al llegar al departamento donde vivía Tetsuya los dos bajaron a tal velocidad que casi se tropezaban con los escalones, tocaron insistentemente el timbre con la esperanza de que el menor abriera la puerta con el ceño fruncido y dijera algo como "están siendo molesto, por favor deténganse" pero nada paso, volvieron a tocar el timbre pero nadie respondía, tocaron con el puño pero tampoco contestaron, comenzaron a apretar sus mandíbulas con preocupación.

-si buscan a Tet-chan no está en casa- se escuchó de parte de un niño como de 6 años llevando un balón de básquet entre sus manitas –ayer se fue con una bolsa grande con un tipo enorme-

Lo último les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los dos chicos y se acercaron ferozmente al niño, Aomine y Kagami hablaban estrepitosamente al mismo tiempo dejando aturdido al pequeño quien les aventó el balón a la cara.

-si no se callan no les entiendo, uno por uno- les exigió ante la mirada furiosa de los dos

-¿Cómo era ese tipo?- pregunto Aomine

-alto, de cabello negro y daba miedo, su sonrisa era fea…Tet-chan estaba triste- les contesto bajando la mirada

-¡ESE BASTARDO!- grito Aomine hecho una furia levantándose de golpe -¿A dónde fueron?- le grito intentando calmarse

-umm….no lo sé- contesto el pequeño un poco intimidado por la actitud del moreno

-¡Ahomine lo estas espantando!- le gruño el tigre dándole un puñetazo en la pierna por su reacción aunque a Kagami también lo había tomado por sorpresa y más cuando soltó la frase del bastardo

El moreno bufo y se volvió a sentar revolviendo los cabellos del niño a modo de disculpa, el pelirrojo soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y toco con sus manos el hombro del niño y le sonrió amable, cosa que dejo en shock al más alto.

-dime, ¿sabes algo más? Cualquier cosa nos servirá- le dijo sonando amable pero en sus adentros estaba ardiendo de ira

El niño hiso un puchero pensativo mirando hacia el techo, tardo unos segundos hasta que su boquita se abrió en señal de que había recordado algo y rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño paquete un tanto arrugado y sucio.

-esto- les extendió su manita a los dos chicos que lo miraron expectantes –Tet-chan me dio esto sin que el tipo malo lo viera, me lo dio antes de irse-

-Bakagami eso….- exclamo el moreno mirando el paquete que les había mostrado el niño

-¿te dijo algo más?- interrogo el ojirojo

-él dijo, "si vienen unos chicos que den miedo, como un tigre o dragón oscuro dales esto, ellos son buenas personas"- les dijo sonriéndoles con el típico rostro infantil y adorable de un niño –y ustedes se ven como un tigre y un dragón, parece que dan miedo pero no se ven malas personas-

El pequeño les dio el paquete y toco la cabeza de cada chico con su pequeña mano y les dedico una inocente sonrisa.

-Tet-chan tiene dos novios que lo quieren mucho- les dijo sonriéndole y dándose la vuelta entrando a su casa –cuiden a Tet-chan- les pidió metiéndose a su casa

Aomine y Kagami miraron al pequeño con un signo de interrogación en su rostro y luego se miraron entre sí para fruncir el ceño y señalarse mientras se paraban

-¡YO SOY EL NOVIO Y TU TE VAS AL DIABLO!- dijeron al unísono pero después de aquel grito bajaron con lentitud el dedo señalador y miraron el paquete que tenía Kagami

-Aomine- llamo el pelirrojo seriamente, el otro lo miro de igual manera notando que no uso su común apodo –Kuroko nos dejó una pista, él sabía que alguien se lo iba a llevar y esto es una señal de confianza hacia nosotros y de ayuda- continuo apretando lo que había sacado del paquete luego le aventó la otra mitad al moreno –vamos por Kuroko-

-sí, traigamos a Tetsu de regreso- sonrió frunciendo el ceño y colocándose la pertenencia que Kuroko había dejado para ellos

Taiga hiso lo mismo y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida del edificio con la determinación de salvar al chico que ambos amaban.

LEJOS DE AHÍ

Los grilletes y las cadenas sonaban contra el suelo, cruelmente unidos al pálido cuerpo de un débil joven, el aliento entrecortado del joven hacía eco en la roja habitación, adornada como una habitación cara de hotel, el joven, recostado en el suelo y vestido solamente con una delgada tela cubriendo su parte noble, miraba con recelo a su captor.

-Tetsuya…..- decía de forma lasciva el pelinegro sentado en una silla

CONTINUARA….

…..

BIEN, YA ACABE OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DE VERDAD, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, SALUDOS


	7. El tigre y el Dragón

Mancha azul capítulo 7

AVISO: ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA Y ME HAN DEJADO UN COMENTARIO, ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO. PRONTO ESTARE SUBIENDO OTRO DE LA PAREJA AKASHI X KUROKO Y OTRO SE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN CON LA PAREJA DE MIKASA (MALE) X EREN X RIVAILLE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y SU TIEMPO PARA LEER, SALUDOS :D

….

"El tigre y el dragón"

-¿Por qué?...- musito entrecortadamente un sometido Kuroko ante los fuertes brazos de Haizaki

El pelinegro soltó una risa pequeña y respiro el aroma del peliazul comenzando por el pecho, algo que asqueaba al menor y aterrorizaba, aquel maniático lo había atado de manos y pies con cadenas y grilletes, a saber dónde los habrá conseguido, pero ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación? Pues, hace 3 días, había empezado todo, se habían encontrado en la calle para placer del mayor y al no haberle bastado los malos ratos que le hiso pasar en secundaria había ido a buscarlo e incluso…

"Tetsuya, sabes que te deseo tanto que me estas volviendo jodidamente loco….y te sugiero que si no quieres que le pase nada al tigre de Seirin o al dragón de Touou, me hagas caso absoluto en todo lo que te voy a decir"

Esas habían sido las amenazantes palabras que el pelinegro le había dicho mientras que con una filosa navaja le provocaba severos cortes en el pecho, en un brazo y los costados de la espalda baja. El peliazul apretaba los labios para que no se escuchara que le dolían los cortes, él sabía bien que tan peligroso era Haizai y los lazos que tenía con personas de la mala vida, Kuroko quería demasiado a los dos chicos como para que por su culpa ambos salieran heridos y por lo mismo había accedido a irse con Haizaki sin avisarle a nadie, el pelinegro le había dado permiso de despedirse y aprovechando eso les había dejado una pista escrita en la pertenencia que el mas atesoraba además de su primer balón de básquet, y que compartía con su viejo amigo, el que tiempo atrás fue destrozado por la generación de los milagros y su alto ego…. Sus negras muñequeras, que usaba al jugar básquet. En ellas tenia escrita la dirección del hotel donde Haizaki le había llevado y unas simples pero emotivas palabras "los espero" y eso bastaba para animar al tigre y al dragón, su tregua solo duraría hasta que lograran salvar al pequeño peliazul, de eso estaban seguros, y después de haberlo hecho volverían a su cotiana vida de rivales, de por sí, lo único que los unía era su amor por Kuroko y eso mismo los llevaba a su pasión por el básquet. El fantasma era su única conexión entre ellos que nunca iban a llevarse bien más allá de la cancha, y solo unirían fuerzas si se trataba de Tetsuya.

-Tetsuya, ¿te duele?- se escuchó de parte de Haizaki, el pelinegro estaba posicionado encima del peliazul, sus manos estaban tomando las piernas de Kuroko, levantándolas en sus hombros, el cuerpo del menor presentaba varias cortadas, moretones y sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello tenían marcas rojizas como resultado de haber peleado, incluso las muñecas sangraban.

Shougo lamia con deseo la piel desnuda del menor, dibujaba círculos en el blanco pecho, masajeaba con sus largos dedos las torneadas piernas del chico debajo de él y de vez en cuando mordía el interior de ellas marcándolas hasta cambiar de color, ese pequeño cuerpo, ya adolorido de todos los maltratos anteriores, había dejado de moverse desde hace unos minutos, los hermosos ojos azules se habían cerrado, los pálidos labios entintados con sangre propia estaban entreabiertos, su respiración había disminuido notoriamente, las palabras pronunciadas para que se detuviera y lo soltara, habían muerto a la par que las fuerzas para luchar y se había quedado quieto. Kuroko ya estaba bastante cansado, lo único que había logrado impedir era que el loco de su captor no lo hubiera mancillado de la forma que todos se imaginaran, le había pedido que solo hiciera eso si nadie daba con el dentro de 4 horas y Haizaki, seguro de que nadie iba a dar con el pequeño, y dándole la última esperanza había aceptado por lo que comenzó a maltratar el cuerpo de Kuroko con navajas, pellizcarlo, morderlo e incluso, cuando el fantasma estaba luchando, golpearlo para callarlo a pesar de que apretaba sus labios haciéndolos sangrar para no gemir del dolor.

-las cuatro horas ya pasaron, Tetsuya….- le susurro intentando despertarlo y comenzando a descender una de sus manos por las blancas piernas en dirección a la entrada del más joven

El menor se estremeció un poco y entreabrió los ojos con miedo, tenía la esperanza de que los dos chicos pudieran descifrar sus pistas y dar con el antes de las 4 horas, pero al parecer no se había podido. Y justamente cuando sus azules ojos se posaron con horror en el chico que estaba a punto de penetrarlo, se escuchó como la puerta de la habitación era derribada de una patada, más bien, de dos fuertes y bruscas patadas.

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron y la cara de Haizaki se deformo en una mueca de odio y terror mientras que Kuroko veía muy borroso la escena pero pudo distinguir como dos entes gigantes se acercaban a toda velocidad clamando su nombre, luego….todo fue oscuridad.

-…cchi, ¡está despertando, ay dios! –escucho de parte de una voz muy conocida, la chillona voz de Kise

-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- se escuchó de un molesto Midorima

-despertaran a Kurocchin si siguen gritando- hablo Murasakibara con su típico tono

-pobre Kuroko, esta tan herido- escucho a Kiyoshi

-hey, cállate- ahora escucho a Hyuga

-si no se callan, les hare ver el infierno a todo- escucho aquel tono autoritario de Akashi y al instante los murmurios se acabaron

Kuroko entreabrió los ojos y pudo observar a 4 de la generación milagrosa ahí, a sus dos sempais y al no encontrar las cabelleras que deseaba se intentó reincorporar sintiendo varias punzadas en su cuerpo a causa de las heridas, los chicos presentes intentaron detenerlo pero fue en vano, Kuroko se levantó en sus propios pies y tambaleándose se agarró de la persona más cercana, Akashi. El pelirrojo lo sostuvo de sus antebrazos para que no cayera, Kuroko levanto su mirada encontrándose con la del pelirrojo, este último como todo buen emperador entendió lo que el fantasma quería decirle.

-esos dos están fuera, ambos debían decirle a la policía lo que paso y Kagami tenía unos cuantos rasguños, ambos están bien, ya todo está bien- le dijo sonriéndole para tranquilizar al pequeño ojiazul, este, al escuchar eso se calmó y su mirada se aligero.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó dos voces bastantes fuertes que a juzgar por las palabrotas e insultos que se decían venían peleándose, inmediatamente a todos los presentes en la habitación se les frunció el ceño, exceptuando a Kuroko, a él se le ilumino hermosamente el rostro y más cuando vio entrar por la puerta a los dueños de aquellas voces, específicamente a uno solo.

-¡AHOMINE YA CALLATE!- gritaba Kagami empujando al moreno de la mitad de la cara con una mano

-¡BAKAGAMI TU CALLATE, MALDICION!- gritaba Aomine haciendo lo mismo que el pelirrojo, ambos se venían empujando, digno de dos niños pequeños

-Taiga….- se escuchó un fino susurro que detuvo la pelea entre los dos chicos

-¡KUROKO!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo y sin perder un segundo más fueron a abrazar al pequeño

Kagami casi lloraba de la emoción y Aomine abrazaba segundo a Kuroko, el tigre tenía acaparado todo el pequeño cuerpo, Kuroko los abrazaba a ambos con la poca fuerza que tenía mientras les sonreía. Los demás miraban con el mismo gesto a los dos chicos, Kuroko aún estaba herido y no debían abrazarlo con fuerza pero también sabían que era comprensible, y era gracias a que esos dos cabezotas habían pensado frio que Kuroko estaba ahí con ellos y con vida.

Aomine fue el primero que rompió el abrazo y de un jalón aparto a Kagami de Kuroko, miro al emperador y este asintió rompiendo su postura y tomo del brazo al gigante comelón, y antes de que este replicara y los demás preguntaran, el capitán les soltó una mirada fulminante, todos se callaron y siguieron en una fila perfecta el imponente pero bajo chico, Kiyoshi sonrió y se acercó a Taiga, palpo su hombro y lo jalo aun ante sus réplicas, Kuroko se quedó extrañado y más cuando Aomine cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, lo tomo delicadamente de la mano y lo condujo a sentarse en la cama.

-Kuroko, sabes que te sigo amando ¿cierto? – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole, Kuroko asintió –pues…sé que ya no me amas como antes y también sé que es por cómo te trate y que fue mi culpa el perder tu amor- seguía diciendo con un tono decaído en su voz

-Aomine-kun, te agradezco que me salvaras, a ti y a Kagami-kun- le interrumpió el fantasma –se lo que quieres decir, lamento que no pueda corresponderte pero….yo….-

-amas a Kagami- termino la frase el moreno mirándolo con esa misma sonrisa, la sonrisa que le dedicaba en secundaria –lo sé y lo entiendo, y no voy a interferir más, Tetsu- se levantó y se acercó para tomar entre sus manos el fino rostro contrario y besarlo

-Aomine-kun….- musito Kuroko sorprendido y sonrojado levemente

-es la última vez que pruebo tus labios, sabes que siempre me tendrás aquí para cuando me necesites, y si ese Bakagami no te cuida como te mereces no dudare en venir por ti- afirmo sonriéndole ampliamente y revolviendo sus cabellos para después salir de la habitación

-¡KUROKO!- se escuchó de parte de un tigre que entraba estrepitosamente a la habitación, seguido con tomar de los hombros a Tetsuya y examinarlo buscando algún indicio del moreno

-Taiga….- lo llamo el pequeño captando la atención con éxito del pelirrojo, Kagami lo miro y su gesto se transformó en uno de culpa

-perdóname, no pude protegerte- se disculpó juntando ambas frentes y tomando con sus dos manos el rostro de Kuroko

-no, me salvaste- corrigió el menor sonriéndole y tomando con sus manos las contrarias que sostenían su rostro

-Kuroko yo…- musito el tigre apenado y acercando sus labios a los contrarios

Pero el final de la oración no llego, pues unos tibios labios se posaron en los suyos callando las palabras, y tal como la vez pasada, un sentimiento de felicidad inundo al salvaje tigre, domándolo por completo. Correspondió el beso aferrando el delgado cuerpo contrario al suyo, con la seguridad de que era correspondido y podían estar juntos como querían. Y ahora, el haría todo lo imposible por ver y hacer feliz a Kuroko.

FIN

….

CORTO LOS E, NO SE ENOJEN PERO NO SABIA COMO TERMINARLO Y NO ME GUSTA USAR EXCUSAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON, ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO MIS PROXIMOS TRABAJOS, SALUDOS

Kagami: jajaja gane, bien hecho tú –abrazando a Kuroko-

Aomine: buuf, ya te ganaste mi desprecio, enano -aplastando la cabeza del escritor-

Soul: ow, me duele, escribiré uno donde ganes pero no puedo si me matas –moviendo la cabeza-

Aomine: bien

Kuroko: muchas gracias por seguirnos, esperamos verlos pronto


End file.
